


Not a Minute to Waste

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden has gone to Jackson's to work on a school project leaving Ethan and Danny alone in the apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Minute to Waste

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore other couples in my Jaiden Soulmate fic. So here's the first one. This takes place during chapter 7 of Marked if you wanted to know a timeline. Enjoy.

Danny was lifted up and pushed against the wall. He laughed and wrapped his legs around Ethan’s waist, giving him a kiss, moaning when Ethan’s hips slowly ground against his. Ethan pushed up Danny’s shirt and pulled it off, tossing it aside. Ethan started to trail his lips along Danny’s neck, gently biting and sucking, marking him. 

“Your brother is going to be pissed if we do this out here again,” Danny mumbled, fingers digging into Ethan’s shoulder. “We-we should take this to your bedroom.”

Ethan reluctantly let Danny down after giving him a kiss. “You’re right. He threated to rip my dick off if I made the place smell like sex again.”

“And if he did that, he would find himself equally dickless,” Danny said, taking Ethan hand and leading him down the hallway. He pushed open the door to Ethan’s room and pushed him inside. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. “I want you to fuck me tonight.”

“Weren’t you bottom last time?” Ethan pouted, pushing down Danny’s pants and wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking him slowly. 

Danny moaned, his fingers finding Ethan’s mark under his jeans and stroking him, Ethan gasping. “Are you going to complain about topping?” Danny leaned in for another kiss. “I’ll ride you.”

Ethan moaned. “Fuck yes.”

“Go lay down,” Danny whispered in Ethan’s ear. Ethan groaned softly and quickly removed the rest of his clothes before lying on the bed. Danny shimmed out of his own clothes before crawling over Ethan, kissing his way up his chest. He reached Ethan’s lips and gave him a gentle kiss. He looked down at him for a moment, stroking Ethan’s cheek with his thumb and smiling at him. 

“What?” Ethan quietly asked, feeling self-conscious under Danny’s gaze. 

Danny shook his head and leaned down for another kiss. “I’m just thinking about how much I love you.”

Ethan smiled. “I love you too.” He gave Danny another kiss, his hands going to Danny’s waist and he flipped them over so he was on top. He gave Danny another kiss and reached for the lube, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. He slipped one inside of Danny, making him moan. 

“I thought I was taking control?” Danny whispered, holding onto Ethan tightly as he was fingered.

“I changed my mind,” Ethan said, nuzzling Danny’s nose before kissing it. 

Danny smiled and gave Ethan a kiss, pulling him closer and moaning again as Ethan slid another finger inside of him. 

Ethan took his time, bringing Danny to the edge of release over and over again until Danny was shaking and begging for Ethan to fuck him. “Please,” Danny whimpered, fingers digging into Ethan’s shoulders. “Please fuck me, Ethan. Please.”

Ethan smiled and finally pulled his fingers out and reached for a condom. He got it on and wrapped Danny’s legs around his waist, pressing the head of his cock against Danny. “Ready?” Ethan asked, rubbing his nose against Danny’s before giving him a gentle kiss.

“Yes,” Danny breathed out. “Yes.” Ethan kissed him again, slowly thrusting in. Danny moaned, back arching. “Oh my God.” He leaned his head back against the pillow and let out another soft moan as Ethan kissed along his neck. “Ethan..”

Danny held Ethan closer and opened his eyes to look up at him. Ethan smiled, running his fingers through Danny’s hair. Danny moved the arm with his mark, knowing Ethan liked touching it when they were like this. Ethan’s fingers trailed along Danny’s arm until they found it, Danny groaning softly as it tingled under his touch. Ethan traced it, his eyes never leaving Danny’s. 

“I love you,” Ethan said, he leaned in and gave Danny another kiss as his fingers intertwined with Danny’s, both of them holding on tightly as Ethan started to move. “I love you.” 

Danny’s free hand moved along Ethan’s back, fingers digging in as Ethan thrust. “I love you too,” Danny whispered against Ethan’s lips. He trailed his fingers down to Ethan’s hip, touching his mark, Ethan’s hips stopping momentarily. Danny smiled, fingers continuing to press into the mark.

Ethan moaned softly and started to thrust again, keeping it slow. “Keep doing that and you’re finishing yourself off.”

Danny laughed and moved his hand away, running his fingers along Ethan’s back instead. “I’d just make you use that beautiful mouth of yours,” Danny said, giving his boyfriend a kiss. 

Ethan smiled, kissing Danny back and giving a hard thrust that made Danny gasp, fingers digging into Ethan’s skin. “Ethan,” Danny breathed out, eyes closing. Ethan trailed his lips down Danny’s neck and he turned his head to give Ethan more access. “Fuck, Ethan.”

Ethan’s fingers found Danny’s mark again, making him moan at the pleasant burn. Ethan kissed him again, gripping one of Danny’s hips tightly as he rocked into him, fucking him harder. Danny gasped, fingers digging into Ethan’s back. “Oh my God,” Danny moaned, the bed rocking underneath them and smacking against the wall as Ethan continued. “Fuck, baby. Fuck!” 

Danny flipped them suddenly, pressing his hands against Ethan’s chest and started to ride him. Ethan gasping and gripping Danny’s hips tightly. “God damn, Danny,” Ethan groaned, fingers digging in. Danny smiled and leaned in, giving Ethan a kiss. His hands moved up Danny’s back, holding him close and kissing him back. “Fuck, I love you Danny.”

“I love you too,” Danny groaned, wrapping a hand around his cock. They kissed again, their moans escalating. Ethan’s hand joined Danny’s, Danny crying out as Ethan stroked him slowly, teasing him. “Fuck, baby.”

Ethan managed to sit up and gave Danny a kiss, Danny wrapping his arms around him tight and rubbing his cock against Ethan’s stomach. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Ethan whispered, pressing a kiss to Danny’s lips, as he held him. They rocked together, moaning between kisses and hands wandering. “So fucking beautiful.”

Danny whimpered, fingers digging into Ethan’s back as he kissed him. Ethan’s hands moved down Danny’s back, grabbing his butt. Danny groaned, riding him harder. “F-fuck..Ethan, fuck…I can’t.”

One of Ethan’s hands moved between them, taking Danny’s cock and stroking it. Danny whimpered again, burying his face in Ethan’s neck. “Ethan,” He moaned. “Fuck..fuck!” 

Ethan pulled him in for a kiss. “Come on, Danny. Come for me.”

Danny shuddered, fingers breaking the skin of Ethan’s shoulders as he came, shouting out Ethan’s name. They fell against the bed, Ethan kiss him and thrusting until he too was coming hard. Danny rolled off of Ethan after a few minutes, panting and smiling. “God damn, Ethan.”

Ethan smiled and leaned in, giving Danny a kiss. “Good?”

“Fucking amazing as always,” Danny said, kissing him back. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Ethan said, getting up. “I’ll be right back. Don’t fall asleep on my just yet.”

“Mmm…we still have a couple hours before Aiden’s supposed to be back. There’s no way I’m sleeping till then.”

Ethan laughed as he walked out of the bedroom. “Good. I wasn’t going to let you.”

When he came back in, he laid back down next to Danny and gave him a kiss as he dragged a warm wash cloth over Danny’s chest and stomach. “I need to go buy more condoms soon. I’m almost out.”

Danny turned on his side towards Ethan. “Do we really need them? I mean, we are soulmates.”

“Just because we’re soulmates doesn’t mean we don’t need to be careful,” Ethan said, tossing the washcloth onto the nightstand before turning back towards Danny. He wrapped an arm around Danny’s waist and looked at him. “You know I love you more than anything and you don’t that I don’t want anyone else, but we’re still young.”

Danny frowned and looked away. “Okay.”

Ethan touched Danny’s cheek and made him look at him again. “Hey, how about I make you a promise?”

“What kind of promise?”

“That we can stop using them on our wedding night if you still want to,” Ethan said. “But, we still have to get tested and everything.”

“Wedding night? Thinking that far ahead already?”

“Well, it’s like you said, we’re soulmates,” Ethan said, leaning in for a kiss. “and there’s never going to be anyone else for me.”

Danny smiled. “I can wait for our wedding night.” He pulled Ethan in for another kiss, soft and slow. “Oh, I forgot. I got us something.” He leaned over the bed and reached for his pants, letting out a laugh when he felt a light slap on his butt. “Hey!”

“Sorry, can’t help myself,” Ethan said, rubbing the spot he slapped. “What did you get?”

“You’ll see in a second,” Danny said, sitting up and turning towards Ethan. “It’s going to sound ridiculous, especially since we’ve got permanent marks to remind us of each other but I saw it and I couldn’t help but get it for us.”

“Nothing you give me could ever be ridiculous,” Ethan said, leaning forward and giving Danny a kiss. “What did you get?” 

Danny opened his hand to reveal two rings. Ethan smiled and looked up at Danny. “Now who is thinking that far ahead?”

“They’re not wedding rings,” Danny said, picking the smaller one and showing it to Ethan. “It’s really ridiculous but I saw them when Lydia and I went out looking for birthday presents for Jackson a few weeks back and I couldn’t help myself.”

Ethan took the ring handed to him to see it had Jack and Sally on it with the words ‘simply meant to be’ engraved into it. Ethan slipped the ring onto his finger before leaning in and giving Danny another kiss. “It’s not ridiculous, and I love it. Thank you, Danny.” He gave Danny another kiss and wrapped his arms around Danny’s neck and rested their foreheads together. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Danny said, pulling Ethan into his lap and kissing him again. “Ready to go again?”

“Fuck yeah.”


End file.
